Honest Game Trailers - Mighty No. 9
Mighty No. 9 is the 105th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action platform video game Mighty No. 9. ''It was published on July 5, 2016. ''Mighty No. 9 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mighty No. 9 on YouTube "In a world where crowd funding platforms allow easy access to the wallets of gullible people across the globe, one former producer would rise up to cash in on his legacy - for a mediocre rip off of his own greatest work." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mighty No. 9 Script In a world where crowd funding platforms allow easy access to the wallets of gullible people across the globe, one former Capcom producer would rise up to cash in on his legacy - for a mediocre rip off of his own greatest work. Mighty No. 9 Strap on the Mega Buster of Bec, a little boy robot who's such an obvious Mega Man clone that it's amazing no one got sued. And team up with Dr. Light- err... Dwight and some other unimportant side characters to take down a bunch of evil robots and appropriately think levels and absorb their powers, then use them to challenge the nefarious Dr. who controls them using a computer virus... or something. In a plotline that literally no one cares about. At all. Ugh! Just let me play the Mega Man rip-off already! Experience one of the most spectacular belly flops in Kickstarter history as you witness Comcept take four million dollars of fan funding and the promise of a spiritual successor to one of the videogames most beloved franchises and flush it straight into the sewer with a series of public screw-ups featuring: delays, a second Kickstarter for voice acting, more delays; a third round for DLC, even more delays, another Kickstarter for a completely separate game, and some truly terrible marketing "And make the bad guys cry like an anime fan on prom night", all culminating in an underwhelming platformer that looks like a Gamecube game and plays like a tangled slinky. Uhh, I should have just given my money to potato salad guy... Play through a spiritual sequel so generic and uninspired it'll make you question if you ever liked Mega Man in the first place! Then shake your head and disbelieve at Mighty Number 9's dissonant gameplay design as the infinite dashing and combo system make you want to move as fast as possible -- until you're constantly punished by falling platforms and pits, instant death spikes, and sadistic enemy placement. Then get ready to punch a hole in your TV as you lose your last life on the boss and get to do it all over again! There's like classic Mega Man -- except you know, the part where it's fun. So surrender to your curiosity and dive headfirst into one of the biggest garbage fires of 2016. Because hey it's only 20 bucks to get it -- unless you gave money to the Kickstarter then you pretty much got f***ed!. Starring: Rip and Off; Stoner Doctor Light; Doctor Thyroid Problem; Heat Man; Guts Man; Proto Man; Gyro Man; Mexican Man; Bad Design Man; Not a Man; Shockingly Original; and Seriously That's Just Dr. Wily. for Mighty No. 9 ''was 'Giant No. 2.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Giant No. 2' Have you seen their weirdly aggressive marketing campaign? It's like they hate their own customers. Hey nerd? Do you like mediocre platform shooting that's mediocre? Of course you do, you sweaty loser! Put ''Mighty Number 9 ''in your greasy sausage fingers! It's chock full of action -- more action than you've ever got in your life! You can kick the ass of any scrawny robot and steal all this stuff -- just like the bullies that take your lunch money at school! So go out buy this game because it's sort of like something you love 20 years ago and you're a garbage person! Buddy, no refunds. F*** you! Trivia * There are also episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Mega Man, ''Mega Man X'' and ''Mega Man 11.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mighty No. 9''' has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the video, Alex Seedhouse of Nintendo Insider wrote "This honest take doesn’t hold back on any punches, opening by calling out those that are gullible enough to use crowdfunding platforms in the first place. We move on to hear Keiji Inafune criticised for cashing in on his former success, Beck being such a clear Mega Man clone that it was a surprise they weren’t sued, and crowning Mighty No. 9 “one of the most spectacular belly flops in Kickstarter history.” Delays, another Kickstarter for voice acting, more delays, a third Kickstarter for DLC, more delays, and terrible marketing amount to a game that, they say, looks like a GameCube title and “plays like a tangled slinky.” It’s perhaps brutal and unkind, but the comments largely echo those that many are already making online." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackles Mighty No. 9 Into Submission ' - Nintendo Insider article * 'Honest Game Trailers: Mighty No. 9 '''- The MME Network article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action games Category:Platformers Category:Comcept Category:Inti Creates Category:Deep Silver Category:Kickstarter Category:Crowdfunded games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games